I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible bicycle training apparatus weighing about 7 Kg, which, when collapsed, can be placed in a bag 58 cm by 52 cm by 21 cm in dimension.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A known bicycle training apparatus is disclosed in United Kingdom Patent Application GB No. 2026876A, filed Mar. 9, 1979, entitled "BICYCLE TRAINING APPARATUS", which claims priority from Italian Utility Model Application No. 60925B/78. The device disclosed therein is a considerable advance over the art of bicycle apparatus because it is capable of being used with a wide range of bicycles of differing shapes and sizes. The apparatus disclosed in that application is collapsible, but some difficulties are encountered upon the attempt to assemble the device, and the device is not easily transported when collapsed. Moreover, the device requires some assembly and disassembly during use. Even if such assembly and disassembly were easy, to the mind of a lazy user these could provide a justification for a delay in training. Sports training represents a tribute of suffering, in return for health and fitness. Such an apparatus should be available anywhere, and at any time, so as to be useful to potential users who are otherwise kept away from gymnasiums and roads in the course of their daily business.